Francis
Francis is a bully at Dimmsdale Elementary School who terrorizes Timmy and his friends. He was one of the major antagonist in the series until Season 6. Character Francis is extremely stupid and is very unfriendly. He tortures Timmy and his friends for fun, ranging from giving them wedgies to outright beating them up with his fists. Thanks toCosmo and Wanda, though, Francis has received his just desserts many times over. Francis is also feared by many other unnamed kids at Timmy's school who considered Timmy their hero when he stood up to Francis using Yoo-Doo dolls.1 He even picks on adults, as shown on the beach where he switches Mr. and Mrs. Turner's tanning oil with cooking oil. Description He is bulky, has absolutely no tan whatsoever, and has very crooked, discolored teeth. He wears a black sleeveless vest over a gray shirt with a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans with a wallet chain along the side, spiked wrist collars, and black nail polish. He is very scary. In an alternate time line without Timmy, he became a tanned, well-groomed star football player who defends weaker kids rather than hurt them (Instead he does his bullying on the football field). However, it should be pointed out that this assertion is, at best, questionable as the alternate timeline shown was a test given to Timmy by Jorgen.2 He regularly breaks about just weaponry laws as displayed on the picture to the right. He is cruel and especially hates Timmy. He is the 4th bad guy in the series. He is a main antagonist in several episodes. Personality Shown to be usually very stupid with a tendency toward unprovoked aggression, He represents a stereotypical bully. Francis terrorizes all the other kids in his school. He shows no sympathy to the suffering of his classmates, usually because he is the one causing it. In some episodes, Francis will even stand around in the middle of class bullying someone, despite that he is obviously disrupting the class, Mr. Crocker makes no attempt to stop him. Francis is shown to have a caring side sometimes, usually when he is alone. He has many posters of pop singerBritney Britney in his room. He also has many cats that he takes care of. Biography Outside of school, not much is known about Francis other than that he likes to skateboard, although he attempted to do a jump so high that it took him the entire episode to fall back down to Earth in the episode Hex Games. He is known to shoplift, such as when he stole tons of objects from Wall 2 Wall Mart and blamed it on Timmy.3 In a comic book story called Friendly Francis, Timmy temporarily befriends Francis, although his friendship usually results in Timmy getting put in danger, so Timmy eventually cuts him off and Francis goes back to bullying him. In Transparents!, it is revealed that he has a vicious bulldog that eats first-graders. School life By far the most feared kid in the school, and possibly the entire school district, Francis strikes fear into the hearts of lesser children every day at school. In most cases, every child is smaller than the freakishly large for his age Francis, and so he has plenty of victims. Among his favorites are Timmy Turner, A.J., andChester McBadbat. Elmer and Sanjay are also at his mercy. None of the other popular kids have ever been seen suffering his wrath, although he did once kick sand in Trixie Tang's face, albeit in an attempt to win her over, and also fought against her and Veronica when they were all turned into superheroes/villains by one of Timmy's wishes. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Skateboarders Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe Category:Bully Category:Earthling Category:Moon Walkers Category:Space Adaption Category:Superhuman Durability